Akane's strike Back
by theDragonsDaughter
Summary: Not really good with summary...umm Akane is sick of every one calling her a weaking. so after some special training she come back to japan to show off her skill and prove she is worthy. 1st chapter more is to come.


"Hey dad isn't its odd. That these last few days Akane seem to be nowhere in sight!" committed Kamsui carried a trayed of food to the table.

"Did you and Akane have another fight Ranma?" Asked Nebki biting into an apple starred slightly at the direction toward that the cursed boy.

"I dunno, maybe she just to shame to come out and said I'm right?" Laughed Ramna chewing down whiles looking at the clock.

"That's instersting usually Ranma the one who's stalk out of the fight" wondering Kamsui sitting down with a questionable of ideas that running through her mind "hey Ramna what did you guys fight over this time?"

All eyes turn toward to Ranma as he stuff more food into mouth "umm youknowalltheshitweusuallyfightabout" swallowing.

"What?" all said in unison

"Basically I said that we were fighting all the other time we fight no big deal, why are you worry anyway." Ranma sighed as he got up toward the door. "Bye" Running out the door

"Nebki, I have this funny feeling that we going to have a suprise." said Kamsui looking at Nebki. Nebki just staired in confusion.

Within the halls of the building full of students, the class where Ranma ate his lunch. Where all the students were all gossiped about the dispreance of Akane Tendo. Middle table where Ranma usually sat, wondering about how to piss Ryoga off again. Also wondering that lately the lost boy seems to be all right with sense of diction since that dispreance of Akane. Footsteps quietly approaches the gates that led entrance to the school, once inside the girl couldn't help but notice that eyes fill her sight. One of the eyes, which belong to a boy yell to his, pals "hello Nurse, is she a transfer?". Another guy called out. "Kuno was brought to his knees by the new girl".

Back inside the classroom Ranma started to write down the most instersting way to make fun of Ryoga. "Now should I call him pig boy, no I used that too many times...?"

Low sounding step came toward to the classroom door as it's slowly opened. The teacher that was holding the attendee book, suddenly made loud funk could hear throughout the whole class. Everyone look up to see their teacher is an awe of shock. As the guys turn the door to see what gave their teacher the heart of attack, drooling from the wide mouths of every guy expect Ramna because his back was turn away from the attention. Stood in the center of where the hallway met the room, stood proudly was a thing of beauty. The women step in to the classroom, the sun glaze over the smile that cover her face to bright any cloudiness day. Ramna notice the quiet and look up to see what the commotion about, he swiftly turn around. In what he could see that was.... A girl, no its Akane. 'Wait Akane where the hell have you been.' Ramna couldn't figure out why anyone would drool over an uncute tomboy like her. Ranma continued to starred. Waits a second is it to the imagination but was the length of her dress a pit shorter. (Hehe). 'So she got her shirts shorted so what'. Casual Ramna look up to face to see something that was even a suprise to Ukyo.

"Akane wearing makeup?" Thought Ramna & Ukyo. Ramna and Ukyo both starred at each other then back to Akane.He pitches himself on the arm just to make sure he was dreaming. "When in the hell she thinks she doing?"

Akane walk to her desk with a casual swing of her hip. People notice when she walked by there was this unusually sent. When Akane finally got to her seat next to Ukyo who was in confusion, Akane sat in an angle form, legs cross.

"Akane where did you go, I mean I miss you?" asked Sora walking over to her as a group of female ran over to gossip about where Akane go.

"I when to the USA to met up with my penpal" Akane smile evilly. 'And who would of thought she teaches a whole new side of me. Watch out Ramna'.

"Really Akane, anybody over there cute?" Asked one girl.

"Is much different then the here Akane?" asked another girl as a pile of question were drop into Akane's presance.

From the others corner of the classroom, away from the gossiped female...cruddled all the boys including that of one confused boy name Ranma. All of them sitting around in circle trying to dig out if why didn't she tell anyone and did a so-called fiancé miss her.

"Ranma doesn't Akane seem different to you?" asked a dark hair boy that's was sitting next to ranma with a perfect view of beautiful Akane who at this moment shine is glaze from the sun.

"No, she is as same as the uncuted tomboy the day she left" comment Ranma with a slight glaze at Akane talking away. Most of the boys were shock by that comment seeing even if they are engaged to each other, doesn't Ranma think that one ounce of Akane is cute. In the mind of there they would die to have Akane to be their girl. Ranma is missing something; he has no idea how lucky he is to have Akane.

Akane sense someone watching her, turning to a suprised ramna for being caught. Unforuntly he shook it off by turning away.

"Oh Ramna can you just come out a say it. I mean its written all over your face." Yelled Akane out of the blue with a smile on her face, in a low voice. Ranma shocked by what she said and quickly stands up.

"Your think I'm jeasouly of you a UNCUTED TOMBOY" Ranma said as he luip to Akane. Akane just sat there, starring silently. Ramna was even more shock that there was no aurghing of contularion.

"Guess your trip was a waste of time seeing you didn't learn anything new" barked ramna with one of those I-better-then-you face on. Suddenly in a flash Akane' knee contact with Ramna's nuts. 'What the hell....'

"OOP did I do that" Laughed Akane evilly as she watched ramna trying to get a hold of himself. By this time the slow teacher recognize what was going on by the group of students yelled "Jerry, Jerry" in the background. The teacher gave both troublemakers a notice to stand in the hall.

Carried the weight of the havery buckets of cold water. "Damn Akane you sould of tolded someone you went to the US?" shouted Ranma eye Akane.

"Oh someone missed me? And even if I did why would you care" Question Akane eyeing Ramna out of her eyes like a curious cat.

"Of course I mis... Why in the heck I miss an uncute person like you" secearmed Ramna trying to get a rise out of Akane.

"Next time, Ramna, you should try for a real comeback and see if you get what you desire the most." Commited Akane already put her buckets down and heading toward to the little girl's room.

Ramna just tooked a stepped back at that statement, Knocking the water as he looks down to the reflection of his girl form. Looking up "like what the hell is that supposed to mean, damn Akane" Frustrated Ramna went to find some hot water leaving the mess he made on the floor.

Shampoo was waiting out the School gates for Ranma, Seeking to find her beloved Ramna. Only to become face to face with Happosi the nasty little women's garments thief. Who was just finishing adding more to his collection.

"Why NE so late?" shampoo said tapping her foot.

"Why isn't it's my sweet shampoo..."Smile Happosi evilly.

"You leave" turning her head toward to the gate.

"Well...this is probably not of any of my concerned but maybe it's has to do with Akane suddenly be back and all" said smirking a very sick man hurry toward the girl's locker room.

"What you say..." Shampoo looks hopeless. Turning to see the pervert run toward the group of girls. 'Weakling back' thought Shampoo sensing as she saw ramna come out in his girl form.

"Hey Shampoo do you know where there any hot water, weird thing happen it's seem that all the school's water gone cold" Ramna-chan question her self as she lift her hand to stracted her head.

"My love...NE get you boy again" latched herself Ramna-chan's arm.

"Uh. Thank you Shampoo" said Ramna-chan trying to detached himself from shampoo as a shadow watches them.

"Just you watch Shampoo..." said a little voice under the tree. Shampoo and Ramna-chan started to walk to the Cat Cafe. Shampoo who was appreciating the time she had with Ramna was suddenly interrupt by a cry by several women who were chasing a little old freak with a load of women's garments.

"Hoho you will never catch me pretties." Laugh the old freak as suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Ranma-chan's blossom. In result made Ranma-chan screamed knocking Happosi into sky and all that what left hearing from the old freak is "thank you Ramna".

"Damn him" said Ramna-chan. Upon reaching Cat cafe, Shampoo told Ramna to come in the back of the cafe. When Ramna-chan become himself again, out the corner of his eye he saw two shadows in a close embrace and one looked almost like Akane.

"NE deaf..." asked Shampoo corned about that look in Ramna's reflection.

"What?" said Ramna blinking out of whatever trance that had on him 'wait is that...nah'

"You date Shampoo yes?" Smile Shampoo holding her hands in a please.

"Look I got goes Shampoo, thanks." yelled Ramna running toward to the embraced couple. The time that Ramna got there, it's seem the shadow has fade away with the wind. 'Am I going crazy, I was sure that was Akane?' Ramna decide to go home, to the problem without hearing that Shampoo called out to him.

Nebki lying down with the video camera in hands by the time Ramna open the door to shout out to Akane. Looking up from where she laid to watch with curious as Ramna ran to the dojo. "Ramna, she not home yet" said Nebki closing her eyes, hearing the loud stomp of Ramna coming back in the room.

"Oh Ramna, your back where Akane?" Interrupted Kasumi from the kitchen. The image of the two embracing came back into Ramna's mined. Nebki notice that Ramna's expression went complete sour. 'Instersting' Nebki got up and started to go upstairs hinting that she need battier.

"How the hell should I know where that tomboy went? Its not like I'm her keeper or anything" Mumble Ramna as he slowly sat down.

"But Ramna, you are her fiancée." Comment Kamsui cleaning her hands with a napkin. Kamsui wonder to herself as she usually does. Before she sat down to confront Ramna about something that would instersting him, but the time she look up Ramna was gone.

"Oh my..." pouted Kasumi


End file.
